Random Stories
by dogwar02
Summary: These are just random stories about the gang that we felt like putting up. Enjoy and please R&R!
1. Rubik's Cube Tales

**Rubik's Cube Tales**

**Summary: **Yola and welcome to our story. You may be asking. Our? Us being Girlwar08 and dogluva12! This story will be made up of random chapters. This chapter just happens to be a result of what happens when you put two very hyperactive girls, together, with two Rubik's cubes in one room, while watching Rent, at about 4 in the morning. Snobal the dog just happens to be there too. So, without further ado, on to the story!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rubik's Cubes, or death plants, as much as Anne may wish that she did own said death plants.**

**AN: This story contains Anne from Spirit Songs (a.k.a the author) and Jenna/Saffire from Yu Yu Hakusho: Rewritten and Revamped. ENJOY!**

* * *

To begin our story we see, Anne, Saffire, and the Yu Yu gang just chill axing with some Rubik's Cubes. Saffire seems to be the only one, with any luck, actually solving one. 

Anne: Saffire, you're like a frickin' Rubik's cube demon!

Saffire: I can't help it, it just comes naturally! (shifty eyes)

Kuwabara: Naturally! This stupid cube is just so… ugh… STUPID! (throws Rubik's cube to the ground Rubik's cube breaks in to tons of pieces)

Hiei: Hn. (In the blink of an eye Hiei's cube is also in pieces)

Kurama: (focusing intently on Rubik's cube)

Yusuke: (peeling off stickers and reapplying them so it looks like he actually solved it)

Genkai: (comes up behind Yusuke and smacks him on the head) DIMWIT!

Anne: Yusuke, you little cheater! (throws Rubik's cube at Yusuke)

Yusuke: (dodges Rubik's thrown by Anne, grabs it, and throws it back)

Anne: (catches Rubik's cube and attempts to solve it) This isn't so hard. (as soon as the sentence is finished the Rubik's cube breaks in to pieces in her hands) Oops!

Kurama: (glances up for a millisecond then returns focus to his Rubik's cube) Why can't I solve it?!?

Saffire: (laughs and places Rubik's cube on top of a pile of finished Rubik's cubes) You know, Kurama, if you want, I could just show you how to solve it.

Kurama: NO!!! I will figure this out on my own! (crawls in to dark corner with Rubik's cube transforms in to Youko in an attempt to finish the cube)

Anne: Wow, he's taking this seriously. Should someone maybe take it away from him?

Hiei: (makes a move to take the Rubik's cube away from Youko)

(Death plants sprout seemingly out of no where and, attempt to eat anyone within a 1/4 of a mile radius)

Kuwabara: I think that we should take that as a no.

Saffire: No, really.

Yusuke: Maybe, we should go?

(Everyone but Kurama gets up and leaves the room)

5 min. later

(Kurama comes in to the room where everyone's watching t.v.)

Kurama: I did it! I finally did it!

Hiei: (walks up to Kurama and whacks the Rubik's cube out of his hands)

Kurama: (watches silently as the Rubik's cube falls to the floor and breaks in to pieces places hand over mouth and starts crying while walking to a dark corner)

Saffire: (picks up Rubik's cube pieces, puts it back together, and solves it) Hey, Kurama, I solved it. Hears a loud, long sob from the corner O…k…then.

Anne: The end! The moral of this story, children, is that, unless you know how to solve them, RUBIK'S CUBES SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Yu Yu Gang and DDR

**The Yu Yu Gang plays DDR**

**Summary: **Yola, dogluva12 here. This story will be made up of random chapters. This chapter is about, well, the gang playing Dance Dance Revolution. Who's the best? Well, you'll just have to read an find out!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Dance Dance Revolution. **

**AN: This story contains Anne from Spirit Songs (a.k.a the author) and Jenna/Saffire from Yu Yu Hakusho: Rewritten and Revamped. ENJOY! Also, to all of you who don't know because I haven't gotten that far in my story, Jenna/Saffire is a fire and ice demon.**

* * *

Today our story starts out at the arcade. This arcade just happens to possess a DDR machine. Let's watch as the story unfolds.

Hiei: Double A.

Saffire: I too, got a double A.

Hiei: But, I have more points. (smirks)

Saffire: Dang it!

(Saffire walks off of the metal pad and Anne jumps on excitedly)

Anne: Double A!

Hiei: (glares at the screen) A. But someone, (turns around to glare at Yusuke) accidentally dropped a book on to my pad. And a sandwich, a hotdog, and some random little girl from the street.

Yusuke: (smiles innocently) My turn! So move aside midget.

2 min. later

Yusuke: Double A! And more points!

Anne: You were on light and I was on heavy!

Yusuke: So what! Stop making excuses as to why you lost, Anne. C'mon Kuwabara, ready to get your butt kicked?

Kuwabara: You wish Urameshi!

(As they are playing, Hiei comes and dumps random food items and people on to Yusuke's pad.)

Yusuke: I so would have won I Hiei hadn't been putting food and other various items on to my pad.

Saffire: (pops up out of nowhere) Well, now you know how Hiei felt when you did it to him.

Yusuke: Don't pop up randomly out of nowhere! Does nobody get it that that freaks people out?!?

Yukina: (also pops up randomly)

Yusuke: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Would everyone just STOP DOING THAT!?!

Yukina: I'm sorry, Yusuke. Would any of you mind if I played?

Anne: No, go ahead. It's pretty hard though so we'll start you off with Kuwabara, on beginner. He's not very hard to beat.

Yukina: Oh, but-

Kuwabara: (cuts Yukina off mid-sentence Hey! I take offense to that?

Anne: Oh, really? Maybe that's because it was meant to be taken offensively! (pushes Yusuke off of the pad next to Kuwabara and pushes Yukina on)

2 min. later

Everybody in the group (minus Yukina): Triple A!?!

Yukina: (smiles innocently)

Saffire: Well, that was just beginner. Why don't you go up against Yusuke now? Try it on light.

2-3 min. later

Everybody (minus Yukina): Triple A again!!!

Yukina: Well, actually-

Anne: (interrupts Yukina) Why don't you try me on standard.

2-3 min. later

Everybody: AGAIN!

Anne: Man, I only got a double A.

Saffire: Try taking Kurama on standard. He just popped up out of nowhere.

Yusuke: ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Saffire: Yes! Mission accomplished! (pulls out a list of things to do) Annoy Yusuke. Check! (smiles evilly)

1 min. later since Saffire wasted 1 min. already

Anne: Ok, since we really have to stop saying things at the same time, I'll say it. Triple A, again!

Saffire: Ok, you'-

Kurama: (interrupts Saffire) Wait, do I even get one line?!

Saffire: (glares at Kurama because he interrupted) Yes, and you just wasted that one line. You got such a big part last chapter so you virtually don't exist in this chapter. As I was saying, Yukina you're going up against me on heavy.

At this point in the story, nobody was standing on the pads, so when Saffire looked up there were two arcade junkies on the pads.

Saffire: (growls and begins to look very demonic.) (Grabs the junkies by their collars) Get out of here! (throws them out the door) Back to the business at hand.

Yukina: I hav-

DDR machine: Are you ready to DANCE!?

Saffire: I got a double A. And you got a triple A!

Yukina: (nods)

Saffire: On heavy. (sigh) I must be losing my touch or something. Well, I guess you have to go up against Hiei on challenge. (turns to Hiei and whispers in his ear) Little sister or not, show no mercy!

Hiei: (rolls eyes)

3 min. later

Anne: She actually beat Hiei! (runs and hides underneath a table)

Yusuke: Anne, what are you doing?

Anne: Hiding from any falling meteors for Yukina beating Hiei in DDR means the end of the world.

Group: Ahh. (**AN: Nobody can argue with that logic) (**stare at Yukina who is smiling innocently)

Saffire: Kuwabara will be the stupid one and ask.

Kuwabara: Yukina, my love, how did you get so good at DDR?

Yukina: Oh, see that's what I was trying to tell all of you. Genkai has her own personal arcade in her temple and inside of that arcade is a DDR machine. I play it everyday. (smiles innocently once again)

Group: Oh.

Anne: There we go saying the same thing at the same time again!

Saffire: So, we'll just end the story here. The moral, you may ask? LAST ONE TO GENKAI'S FACES YUKINA IN DDR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Where's Hiei

**Where's Hiei?**

**Summary: **Yola, dogluva12 here. This story will be made up of random chapters. This story's title pretty much explains everything. Where's Hiei? Well, you'll just have to read and find out!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Taming of the Shrew, Build-a-Bear, Tetris, Hollister, or Nintendo DS Jamz. **

**AN: This story contains Anne from Spirit Songs (a.k.a the author) and Jenna/Saffire from Yu Yu Hakusho: Rewritten and Revamped. ENJOY! Also to all of you who don't know because I haven't gotten that far in my story, Jenna/Saffire is a fire and ice demon.**

Yusuke: C'mon guys! I wanna go to the mall!

Saffire: Patience is a virtue, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Virtue, smirtue! Patience, smatience! Mall!

Anne: Act your age, not your shoe size, Yusuke.

Hiei: What's a mall?

Anne: A mall is a place where there are many shops and stores inside of it. In the stores you buy things that you would like.

Saffire: Buy! Not steal!

Kurama and Hiei: (groan sadly)

Anne: They also have a food court and…AN ARCADE!

Group (minus Anne): NO!

Anne: (sulking) Fine.

At the mall

Kurama: Yes! I get to talk! In your face, Saffire!

Saffire: Talk to much and no talky next chappy.

Kurama: Ok. Let's all split up and meet up with each other, at the food court, in one hour. No buying anything though.

Saffire: Shouldn't someone keep an eye on Hiei?

Anne: Nah. I think he's fine on his own. Plus, he already left.

Saffire: Ok then, let's split up.

(With Saffire at the video game store)

Saffire (to herself): All these video games suck.

Yusuke and Anne: Yeeaahh.

(AN: Kuwabara will not be joining us in this story because he is busy with other things.)

Saffire: What are you two doing here? Did you both forget what split up means? Again?

Yusuke: What?!

Anne: We can't

Yusuke: Look at

Anne: Video games

Yusuke: Any more?

Saffire: … that's creepier then saying the same thing at the same time. Waaaaaaay creepier.

Yusuke and Anne: What is?

Saffire: (sweat drop) Never mind. (sigh)

Yusuke and Anne: Ok!

(With Kurama at the book store)

Kurama: Taming of the Shrew! That sounds like a great book!

(With Saffire, Yusuke, and Anne)

Saffire: I just had the sudden urge to throw up a little. No idea as to why, though.

(With Hiei)

Hiei: I hate the mall. No weapon store. That creepy shop with all the bears and the little kids. (shudders a little) Why do humans like it so much? (sees a certain store) What's that?

(One hour later in the food court)

Saffire: Wow, that's unbelievable. Anne and Yusuke were following right behind me. And I mean RIGHT behind me. And I still got here (looks at watch) 5 minutes before them.

(Anne, Yusuke, and Kurama all come walking up to the table holding bags.)

Saffire: I thought we all agreed no buying anything.

Kurama: Well, I bough Taming of the Shrew.

Anne: Manga.

Yusuke: Manga.

Saffire: I hate you all.

(Kurama's bag randomly bursts in to flames but Kurama, having experience putting out spontaneously combusting items, put the fire out with ease)

Saffire: Dang it! Speaking of things spontaneously combusting, where's Hiei?

Anne: Maybe he doesn't know what the food court is. Let's just wait a few minutes.

(10 min. later)

(Saffire is banging her head against a table while everyone else is reading their new books.)

Anne: Don't you have Tetris on your phone?

Saffire: (Stops banging head against the table for a second) DANG IT! (Head falls on the table with a loud thud)

Yusuke: Well, I don't think he's coming.

Kurama: I guess we should split up and look for him.

Yusuke: Do we have to?

Kurama: Yes.

Saffire: Ok! (smiles) I'll go to the video game store. Yusuke, the weapon store. Anne, look in Hollister. Kurama: the maternity clothing store with a pillow up your shirt, on your stomach, with a video camera.

Kurama: Why would Hiei be in any of those places?! Except the weapon store, I guess. But why, especially, would he be in the maternity clothing store?!?

Saffire: I don't know. I just wanted to see what kind of looks you'd get. (smiles sheepishly)

Kurama: (thinks about it for a moment) Fine.

Saffire: Yes!

Kurama: But, only if I get to steal the pillow and the video camera.

Saffire: Promise to give the video to me, when you're done and you've got yourself a deal!

Kurama: Ok.

Anne: Now that that's over, let's get going. Hiei could be dying out there!

Everyone (minus Anne): (sweat drop)

Anne: O…k…Let me rephrase that. Hiei could be killing out there!

Yusuke: Let's go!

(At the video game store)

Saffire: Oh my gosh…Nintendo DS Jamz! I need this! Wait…I'm supposed to be doing something, aren't I? (starts trying to remember what she's supposed to be doing)

Clerk: (walks up to Saffire) Can I help you?

Saffire: (interrupted from thoughts) Yeah, I'd like that game please.

(With Yusuke)

Yusuke: Do they even have a weapon store here?!

(Hollister's)

Anne: Why in the world would Hiei even set foot in a Hollister? Oh my gosh is that a "Come to the dark side" shirt?

(Maternity clothing)

Kurama (muttering to self): I can't believe that I, the smart one, actually agreed to this. Everybody in this whole store must think I'm nuts.

(All of a sudden you see Anne, Yusuke, Kurama, and Saffire at once. Then they all smack their foreheads)

Anne, Yusuke, Kurama, and Saffire: Ice Cream!

(At the ice cream place. The whole group walks in and sees Hiei eating a ton of ice cream.)

Kurama: I thought Hiei might be here. Apparently we all did.

Anne: Actually, I think that we, we being Saffire, Yusuke, and I, just wanted ice cream.

Saffire: (holds out hand) Video camera?

Kurama: (hands video camera to Saffire.)

Ice cream place worker: Your bill comes out to $371.

Hiei: Demons to kill. (disappears in a black blur)

Saffire: Dog to feed. (runs away)

Anne: Places to destroy, people to annoy (a big puff of smoke appears and when it clears Anne is gone.)

Yusuke: Umm…Uh… (In a bad imitation of Keiko's voice) Yusuke get over here so I can slap you for no good reason. (normal voice) Got to go!

Kurama: (sigh) How much was that bill again.

(5 min. later)

(Kurama's standing in front of a sink wearing an apron, a hairnet, and yellow rubber gloves.)

Kurama: I guess that leaves me with the moral of the story. Today's moral, Anne Yusuke, Saffire, and ESPECIALLY Hiei, had better watch their backs.


End file.
